Sigo Mentiendome En Problemas
by eLeNa.cullen.masen
Summary: SECUELA de Bella: Una Niña Mal. ahora no son Bella y Edward contra el mundo... son Bella, Edward y su pequeña niña. ¿que pasara con esta traviesa pareja? ¿nessie le hara caso despues de todo a Jacob?. mucho lemmon, drama, una nessie muy graciosa.ENTREN YA
1. Chapter 1

Solo había pasado una semana desde que me converti en vampira, todo iba exelente.

Edward y yo estábamos juntos… inseparables, todos los Cullen felices, las Denali se acababan de ir.

Me mire al espejo. Era hermosa. Portaba un bikini azul, un pequeño de Alice, íbamos a pasar el dia en la pisina. Aunque no se para que ya que no podíamos ni siquiera broncearnos.

-Bella… ¿estas lista?-Edward entro en nuestro cuarto.-que sexi estas, cariño-y me abrazo, dándome un tierno beso en el hombro.

-gracias, aun no me acostumbro al rojo de mis ojos-le dije mirándolos.

-en uno 8 o 10 años estarán dorados, aun hay sangre en tu sistema eso es lo que ocurre.

-ah.

-estare abajo, mientras terminas de agarrar tu toalla y esas cosa, ya la pisina esta lista.

-de acuerdo,- cuando camine hacia la cama para tomar mi toalla, algo se movio dentro de mi.

Sentí como si algo estuviera dando vueltas en mi vientre.

Coloque mi mano justo allí, tratando de volver a sentirlo. Ahogue un grito cuando sentí de nuevo algo moverse, era como una pequeña mano presionando m piel, tratando de llegar a mi mano.

Me mire de nuevo al espejo, viendo como mi piel palida era tocada desde mi interior, era como una pequeña manita, podía ver sus dedos, ahí, haciendo una pequeña presión.

-Edward-grite-oh dios mio. Ven.-grite lo mas duro que pude.

En un sgeundo todos los Cullen estaban en la habitación, mirándome preocupados, y alterados.

-¿Qué sucede?-me miro alterado.

Mire hacia mi vientre, mientras eso se seguía moviendo.

-dios santo-carlisle se me acerco, algo asustado y se agacho a la altura de mi vientre.

-carlisle dime que es eso-dije desesperada.

-¿esta bien?-edward parecía aun mas desesperado que yo.- ¿Qué carajo tiene en el estomago Carlisle?

-Bella…. Al parecer-alzo la cara para mirarme a los ojos- estas embarazada.

Edward me miro intensamente, igual que todos los demás.

Esto era imposible.

**aqui esta chiquillas... LA SECUALA DE BELLA UNA NIÑA MAL YA ESTA EN CAMINO!**

**EL SABADO O EL DOMINGO PUBLICO EL NEW CHAPTER... NO SE DESESPEREN. **

**LES PROMETO SER UNAA GRAAN SECUELA... VA A VER MAS TRAVESURAS, UNA NESSIE MUY CHSITOSA, EDWARD Y BELLA TRATANDO DE NO ROMPER NADA MIENTRAS HACES COSITAS. JAJAJAJA**

**PARA ACTUALIZAR LES VOY A PEDIR MAS DE 5 REVIEWS CHICAS. SI EL SABADO NO TENGO MI PAGA, NO TRABAJOOO!. JAJA**

**ASI QUE YA SABEN, TODAS PONGAN DE SU PARTE Y DEJEN UN PEQUEÑO O LARGO REVIEW... HASTA SI QUIERES PONGAN UNA CARITA. PERO DEBO TENER CADA SEMANA MES DE 5 O 5 REVIEWS PARA ACTUALIZAR.**


	2. Chapter 2

DESPUES DE TODO.

Ahora estaba aquí, en el jardín de la gran mansión Cullen.

Mi pequeña Nessie y yo plantábamos rosas, se veía tan adorable usando su vestidito casi igual al mio, con un sombrerito veraniego. Tenia dos años, y se veía de 6, aunque a veces nos sorprendía hablando como si tuviera 15.

El sol estaba fuerte esta mañana, pero el aire fresco, un día perfecto.

Mi tierna hija tiene mis ojos, el cabello de su padre, heredó mis pesadillas, los gustos refinados de Edward, mi necesidad por usar ropa comoda, cuando se molesta hace el mismo gesto que su padre; se pellizca el tabique de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice. Tiene unos mejillas abultaditas y rozadas.

Es tan hermosa. Al Edward ser vampiro, y yo humana cuando… ustedes saben, se formo en mi vientre. Corre sangre por sus venas, su corazón late, pero prefiere la sangre en vez de comida humana, tiene alta velocidad como su padre, su piel también brilla con el sol, solo que menos notorio que con nosotros, tiene prácticamente todas las cualidades de un vampiro, excepto por algunas cosas.

Mi pequeña tiene un don, con solo tocarte puede hacer que veas lo que ella esta pensando, esa es su forma de comunicarse cuando no quiere decir nada en voz alta.

Se estaba divirtiendo persiguiendo a una mariposa. Aunque a veces ella hablaba con una mentalidad mucho mas alta de la una niña de 2 años, se divertía como una niña normal de su edad, se reia por tonterías, y hace todas esas cosas de niños.

Dado el roció de la madrugada que aun estaba en el césped, el jardín parecía de un cuento de hadas, la luz del sol iluminada el roció, y algunas partículas que andaban por el aire, Nessie seguía riendo mientras veía como la mariposa se posaba en una flor y trataba de agarrarla pero la mariposa volvia a volar.

Terminé de plantar una rosa mas, cuando escuche la risa de Rosalie diciéndole a Edward.

-eres un pésimo mecanico-y siguieron riendo.

Edward estaba tratando de ser tan bueno como Rose en mecánica.

De tan solo pensarlo una sonrisa caía en mi rostro.

Rose y Esme son las que mas están pendientes de Nessie… dado que ellas siempre quisieron tener hijos, pero nunca pudieron. Recuerdo que me pidieron que les compartiera a Nessie. Como me rei.

Nessie aunque era mi hija, era su nieta y sobrina, también era suya, asi que… solo pude reirme.

Edward amaba tanto a nuestra pequeña, cada noche se aseguraba de que tendría una buena noche, por sus pesadillas, y cuando veía que no iba a ser asi, se quedaba sentado viéndola dormir, sentado conmigo en sus piernas en la silla mecedora de su habitación. Al principio Edward se negó a que diera a luz, me decía que podía morir, pero un dia, poso su oreja en mi vientre, y pudo escuchar los pensamientos de nuestra niña, pude escuchar su pequeño corazón latir con fuerza, recuerdo cuando Edward sonrío, y sentí como la pequeña manita hacia presión en mi vientre otra vez, y Edward coloco su mano justo donde estaba la manita de Nessie.

Desde ese dia, Edward no podía dejar de escuchar el corazón de Nessie y posar sus manos en mi vientre.

-mami-y mi pequeña se lanzo a mis brazos riendo- ¿Cuántas rosas faltan?

Su voz tan inocente y tierna me hacia sonreír con tan solo escucharla.

-solo una… ¿quieres plantar la ultima?-le sonreí aun mas, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa emocionada.

-si-grito.

Le di la rosa para que la plantara, junto con sus guantes para que no se ensuciara las manos.

Vi como sus pequeñas manitas colocaban la rosa en la tierra, y luego justaba la tierra.

-listo-se quito los guantes y tomo mi mano-¿mami, Tía Alice no me va poner mas vestidos verdad?-me pregunto con una mueca graciosa.

-pensé que este te gustaba.

-este me gusta, es uno de los pocos que no pica. Pero ella siempre me pone los mas no cómodos.-dijo.

-se dice incómodos.

-esos mismos.-y se rio alto.

En ese momento Edward entro al jardín limpiándose las manos.

-¿Cómo están las mujeres mas bellas?-dijo sonriéndome mientras cargaba a Nessie.

-papi, mira.-y señalo las rosas- yo plante esa.

Me rei por su entusiasmo.

Y me acerque para darle un beso a mi esposo.

Cada vez que rosaba sus labios, aun me hacia sentir en la nubes.

Nessie siempre reía cuando nos besábamos.

-te felicito. ya veras como en unas semanas esas rosas harán una enredadera-y le dio un casto a beso en la frente.

Nuestra hija se quito el sombrero y se lo coloco a Edward.

-te ves lindo-y se rio fuerte.

Edward se rio con ella y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire.

En ese momento un extraño olor llego a mi nariz. Y pude ver que a la de Edward también.

Ese olor… solo me recordaba a alguien.

Camine hacia la reja que los Cullen había puesto al comienzo de su terreno para evitar que cualquiera pudiera entrar.

Escuche como Edward le decía a Nessie que se quedara ahí, y luego lo sentí caminando detrás de mi.

Al llegar me sorprendi al ver a la única persona que pensé que nunca volveria a estar en mi vida.

Sin camisa y usando solo unos pantalones cortos estaba…

-jacob. ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Edward con vos firme, y justo detrás Nessie llego corriendo.

-papi, Jacob no era el apestoso hombre lobo que te quería quitar a mami.

-Edward le dijiste eso-lo mire molesta.

-es que… ella me pidió que le contara nuestra historia de amor cariño y… bueno, tenia que decirle la verdad. Tu y yo juntos enamorados.. y él, es el villano del cuento.-y me sonrio esperando que no me molestara demasiado.

-¿de quien es esa niña?-pregunto Jacob y nos miro asustado.

**lo suboo solo por las alertaas ya que no obtuve los reviews que queria.**

**segundoo caaap de esta secueelaa wooohoo..!**

**mientras la historia avance van ver mas cosas sobre Nessie, como Bella pudo dar a luz siendo vampira... y todo esoo!. y porque Jacob estaa ahii!**

**ya saabeen mas de 5 reviews y complementan con alertas y favoritos :***

**act apenas tenga el prox cap **


	3. Chapter 3

es nuestra-dijo Edward, mientras yo cargaba a Nessie en mis brazos.

-¿la robaron o algo asi?-jacob dio un paso hacia atrás mientras preguntaba.

-por supuesto que no-dije ofendida-yo… di a luz, y estuve embarazada.

-¿de quien?-ahora me miraba asqueado.-bella… no entiendo nada.

-¿quieres entrar, sentarte.. y..hablar?-le pregunto amablemente Edward mientras sonreía de lado.

Jake asintió y caminamos todos hacia la gran mansión Cullen.

No había nadie en la sala, asi que no sentamos en el sofá Edward haciendo una mueca pensando en la cara de Esme cuando sepa que su sofá huele a perro.

-Edward y yo, somos los padres de Nessie. Di a luz siendo vampira ya que aun había sangre en mi organismo, suficiente para que nessie sobreviviera en mi vientre.-le conte todo el embarazo con ayuda de Edward mientras Nessie le hacia caras raras a Jacob.

-ah.-fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Jacob.

-y entonces a que viniste?

-todos… los.. mi padre murió, y, los demás tomaron su camino. Yo me quede aquí… y, no tengo ni donde quedarme o algún amigo-dijo apenado-se que me odias, Bella. Pero…

-puedes quedarte-cuando esas palabras salieron de mis labios Edward me miro extrañado.

-mami… tendremos que ponerle una correa… te llamare Scot-y Nessie aplaudió.- y si te encuentro una pulga iras directo a la perrera oiste.

-Nessie-le dije mirándola de forma dura.

Mientras Edward reia sin parar.

-no soy un cachorro-le aclaro Jacob sonriéndole.

-no me sonrias… papi, me conto de tus artimañas.-no pude evitar reirme… una niña de dos años diciendo artimañas.

-disculpa.-jacon la miraba raro.

-juumm… -nessie se levanto y camino directo hacia las escaleras.

-no debiste decirle que Jacob era un villano- le dije a Edward.

-lo siento. Y.. Jacob… para quedarte hay algunas reglas..

**heeey girls... me tarde jajaja.. y el cap es ... pero tranquilaas. el proximoo sera sumamente largooo...**

**act mas tardar el luneees**


End file.
